Chasing Squirrels
by SevandArty
Summary: Sirius is in Ireland on the run from the Ministry of Magic. He meets an odd fellow in the oddest way...oneshot


**This is an idea that my little sister had. She was trying to write it, but I told her that I would do it for her if she told me what to have happen. I sorta took it and ran with it. It is completely pointless and really random, but it was fun to write...**

Sirius Black really hated being on the run. Especially when he was forced to stay in his dog form in order to avoid being caught by the authorities. He was currently hiding out somewhere in the countryside in Ireland pretending to be a local stray. Of course, there was the chance that he might get caught by the local animal control, but having the smarts of a human meant that he could outsmart your average dogcatcher.

When you stay in one form for long enough you start to think more like that form. For example, Sirius had a much higher inclination to chase small animals when he had been in his dog form for a good amount of time. It was a rather irritating thing, but he could not help it and would not risk changing to his human form. And fleas were horrible.

He was currently padding through a very green wooded area when a squirrel darted in front of him. _No, control yourself. It is a squirrel. You are a human. Don't chase it,_ thought Sirius. He chased it.

The squirrel in question took off as soon as it realized it was being chased by a large black dog. Little did either Sirius or the squirrel know, but there was a busy street right on the other side of a small expanse of trees. The squirrel fled into the road, Sirius following right at its tail. The squirrel made it across, the man disguised as a dog did not.

There was a large crash, a flash of pain, and everything went black.

XxX

"Skulduggery, slow down!" Valkyrie yelped as the Bentley roared around a bend in the road.

Skulduggery ignored her and pressed the accelerator to the floor. They were currently in a car chase, and Valkyrie didn't even really know who they were chasing. Car horns blared as they passed another normal driver on the road. The car that they were chasing was swerving wildly, not possessing any of the finesse that Skulduggery had behind the wheel.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Valkyrie asked, gripping the armrests in nervousness.

"He stole some powerful magical equipment from the Sanctuary and we have been hired to collect it," Skulduggery explained as he maneuvered around a biker on the road.

"Great," Valkyrie grumbled.

There was a little dart of brown on the road as a squirrel flashed by them, and then a large flash of black, followed by a large, jarring bump that went through the Bentley.

"Skulduggery, you just hit a dog!" Valkyrie yelped, turning in her seat to look at the road behind them.

"Circle of life," Skulduggery grunted.

"Stop the car!" Valkyrie demanded, glaring at Skulduggery. He sighed and hit the brake, pulling over to the side of the road. As soon as they had stopped Valkyrie jumped out of the car, running over to the shape on the road. Skulduggery stayed back, not really liking animals all that much.

Valkyrie screamed when she looked closer at the shape. It wasn't a dog. It was a man; a grungy man with shoulder length brown hair and a tattered jacket. "Skulduggery, you hit a guy!" Valkyrie screeched, stepping back from the unconscious man on the road.

"I could have sworn it was a dog," Skulduggery mumbled as he walked closer to the figure on the road. "We should get him off the street."

Funnily enough, the man was not as injured as they would have thought him to be. He only seemed to have a few broken bones, and was not bleeding other than having a few scratches. It was amazing, really, considering he had been _run over_ by a Bentley going very, very fast. Skulduggery and Valkyrie both helped in moving him to the side of the road, carefully placing him on the grass that edged the road on both sides.

"I could have sworn he was a dog," Skulduggery grumbled again, staring at the odd man. "What man thinks it is okay to just run across the road like that? Could've damaged my car."

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie said, frowning at him. "You have problems, you know. You just hit a man and you are worried that your car got damaged?"

"Yup!"

The man in the grass stirred. "Ugh…" he moaned, making to rub his head, but yelping at the pain in his arm.

"Skulduggery, we need to get him to the hospital!" urged Valkyrie.

The man looked up at them, and then reached into his pocket with his good hand. "Considering you appear to be a skeleton I can assume that you are familiar with magic," he rasped. His accent was very British. He pulled out of his pocket what appeared to be a fancy stick. He muttered something, and it seemed to be healing his broken bones and wounds.

"What the…?" Valkyrie mumbled, watching the injuries disappear.

"So you don't know about magic?" the man asked as he stood up. There was not one injury left on him.

"Well yes, but…" Valkyrie said. She snapped her fingers and a flame danced there. The man looked a little stunned.

"What about your skeletal friend?" the man asked. Skulduggery tilted his head and also snapped his fingers. His hand filled with fire.

"You must be one of those wizards," Skulduggery mumbled, staring at the man.

"Uh, yes, but what are you?"

Skulduggery shrugged his shoulders. "I'm an Elemental and a Necromancer. Don't need a wand to do magic."

The man smiled at him. "Oh, I know about your type. You and your Sanctuaries. We have the Ministry of Magic and all…"

"Sorry about running you over," Skulduggery said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"No big deal, I was just running across the road to catch a squirrel," the man said. He nodded in the direction of Valkyrie, then Skulduggery, turned around, turned into a large black dog, and ran away.

"Did he just…?" Valkyrie said, stunned.

"Yes, I think that explains why we thought we hit a dog," Skulduggery said calmly. He walked back to the Bentley and sat in the driver's seat. "Come on, let's go."

Valkyrie had no idea what had just happened and decided just to let it go. It was really not worth it… She climbed into the passenger seat and they drove away. Skulduggery decided to forget about the guy they had been chasing and they went to get some lunch.

**Again, completely random...**


End file.
